


Big-Ass Shorts and Ninja School

by Capucine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Menstruation, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Slice of Life, shark week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph, Cass, and Tim handle Shark Week their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big-Ass Shorts and Ninja School

Tim was sitting on the couch next to Dick, sipping at a cup of what appeared to be tea.

At least, that was what Dick thought, but he didn't recognize the scent at all. Not that he was a tea expert, but Tim, sitting here, in sweats and curled like he was going to stay in all day or longer? Drinking tea?

It didn't quite add up.

"Hey, Tim?" Dick muted the TV, which was an actual channel and was playing some reality show about kids at a school for ninjas or something. Very colorful, probably at least slightly Naruto-inspired. Plus superhero inspired, of course.

"Yeah?" Tim took a really small sip from the tea. It was incredibly tiny, and Dick had seen this kid down a whole mug of coffee in one go, so this tea was probably not for the caffeine--plus, no tea was as strong as the coffee Tim stocked.

"Are you okay?"

Tim turned his head slowly, looking at Dick like he'd just asked if Tim had recently gotten into belly dancing. "What?"

"Uh, you okay? You look kinda, uh..." Dick wasn't quite sure how to say it.

"...yeah?" Tim replied, blinking slowly. He seemed to be trying to piece together what Dick was getting at.

He didn't get a chance, because Cass came in, wearing...what seemed to be a monstrosity of shorts, tan, perhaps ill-fitting, and ginormous. They came to almost her knees, and looked almost as though they could fit a baby in the rear area alone. Her cami was not unusual wear, though.

She sat down next to Tim, and, as she took the tea from him, announced to Dick, "These are my big-ass shorts."

Dick spluttered. "What? What do you--"

Tim snorted. "They're comfy. And they are big-ass shorts."

"Yeah. Big-ass shorts," Cass confirmed, and cuddled up into Tim's side, sipping the tea with much more intention than Tim.

Dick stared a moment, trying to figure out what precisely was going on. Big-ass shorts and tea? Basically wearing pajama type clothes? Cuddling and watching a reality show?

And then Steph came in, and forced her way between the two of them, definitely cuddling.

She was wearing a huge purple hoodie and snowflake-patterned fleece pants. And the three of them looked like they intended to Netflix and chill for week--and actually just watch Netflix and chill.

“Okay, what’s going on?” Dick asked, looking between the three of them for an explanation.

Steph was the first to respond. “We’re watching Ninja School: Boston Edition, what does it look like?”

Cass sipped from the tea, nodding along with Steph’s assertion.

Dick groaned, and looked over Tim for answers. “Come on, you guys are usually training or crowded around Tim’s laptop or—or-- _something_ that makes more sense here. Not watching silly reality TV and snuggling in grubby clothes—“

“Okay, for one thing, the Ninja School series is not silly, it has a lot of basis in history and real life ninja schools, plus its anecdotes are pretty spot on.” Tim was the one to say this.

“And they have nice accents,” Cass put in.

“For a second,” Steph picked up, “Not even Cass’s big-ass shorts qualify as ‘grubby,’ thank you.”

Dick sighed, and said, “Come on, guys.”

Tim said, simply, “It’s Shark Week.”

And that explained a whole lot, but not everything. “So, Cass and Steph, but…”

Tim just huffed. “None of your business.”

Cass let out a small laugh, and Steph shook her head at Dick. “You’ll understand some day, when you’re truly _in love_.” And she pressed a big kiss to Tim’s nose, wrapping an arm around him.

“I’m missing the part with Gina,” Tim pointed out, as a wiry girl came onscreen, complaining about a ‘classmate.’

“Solace’s better,” Cass put in, gesturing towards a tall, dark girl in the background.

“You both are totally missing out on John—“ Steph started, but she was cut off by both of them.

“No one named John is interesting, Steph!” and “No, his back is weird.”

Dick sighed, and got up. The mystery of how those three functioned would have to remain that: a mystery.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering, Tim gets sympathy pains, but isn't about to tell his brother that.
> 
> Also, I am writing all of this on a teeny tiny keyboard on a small tablet cause I broke my netbook. The screen just keeps getting smaller, man. :P
> 
> Oh, and Cass and Steph are synched.
> 
> And I was inspired by what my helpful sis has labelled my 'big-ass shorts' because I could 'fit a whole nother ass in there'. :P Thanks, sis.


End file.
